Flawed Emeralds
by Zevanna
Summary: Lyserg didn't have any family left, or so he told every one, now two of his pyscotic cousins show up, and are asking for trouble. Bits and peices of a past Lyserg would rather keep to himself.Revising, it went astray.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**_Okay, this is like only my second fan fic, and i get kind of nervous when I think about people reading what i write. The story, invovles two of Lyserg's cousins, twins, Diethyl and Lydian, and a bit of his past he keeps to himself, not sure about couples, if any, and don't hate me, Lyserg is my fav char, next to Zeke/Hao(?). _**

_** a change in location.**_

_** Words thoughts. **_

_**"Words" Talking**_

_**That's it ...I think.**_

Diethyl looked at his younger brother, and cursed their parents for the...the number was much too high, Diethyl had stopped counting. Lydian had gone out and was back now. Hopefully he had been more careful then last time.

"Go wash up at least. Your going to catch people's attention."

"Why should I?" Lydian demanded emerald eyes blazing, hard as the stone who's color the mimicked.

"I told you too, Do you want to go back?"

The feeling behind those eyes shifted, and Lydian went into the room's bathroom to clean the blood off his face and hopefully off his clothes. The last thing they needed was to be caught.

Diethyl satisfied his brother would not be stupid enough to go out again but then again...he should stay up until his brother had gone to sleep. Then he could do no harm and could not get them caught...of course, by now their meddling cousin would have found out. Knowing the little punk...he'd come after them...oh well mores the merrier.

"Happy?" Lydian demanded, coming out a of a smoking bathroom.

"Yes." Diethyl grinned at his brother and went into the bathroom, opened the window a crack rinsed the ashes of his brother's once blood stained clothes down the grain, the cleaner would do the rest in the morning.

Diethyl waled back out and lay next to his brother, and stared at the ceiling until his brother's breath evened out. the he too closed his eyes.

Lyserg crumbled the note in his hand. His psychotic cousins had broken out, how? That wasn't possible... Wait. people have broken out. It was only a matter of time until they did too. I only hope they haven't caused to much trouble. 

He sighed and put the ruined letter in the garbage and went to find where Morphine **_(A/N: I only really know the names of the dubbed anime. I think this one it right.)_** He would need his pendulum as well. He had to find them before they did some serious damage.

_**Not the greatest of first chapters, but it's only the start. um...that's it I guess. it any be a while before my next chap is up...lots going on with school starting.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**_Okay. Let's see, there's a bit more explained, but ultimately more that's in the dark. Um...well, I guess that's it. oh, and sorry if some of the characters aren't them selves. Sry, Diethyl's name looks like it should sound like Dithel, bu it's more like dee-a-thel._**

**Diethyl and Lydian**

Lydian was the first of the two awake. Which he considered a good thing. He had washed the blood out of his hair, and had also washed out the dye. Half of his lie was to keep Diethyl in the dark. So grabbing his bag, and re-dyeing his hair, he changed from what was left of his previous clothes. He came out when Diethyl woke up.

"What were you doing?"

"I didn't get all of the blood out of my hair."

"Alright."

Lydian almost felt sorry for the poor sucker. Lydian had been told by his mother that Diethyl sometimes got 'confused'. which left him an opportunity. Of course, the whole thing may have never happened. Oh well.

"We should go." Diethyl suggested. "Why did we leave again?"

Unlike Lydian, Diethyl didn't have to worry much on money. His father had left him enough to last a long time. Diethyl had covered their expanses, he hadn't bothered using a fake name. Besides, the idiotic staff at the confinement center, or what-ever-it-was, would be looking for Lydian, not Diethyl. Diethyl was harmless from their examination. There simply wasn't anyone in his family left alive to take care of him, not who could handle him...well, not an adult anyway.

" To see our cousin." Another half truth.

"Right." Diethyl took that answer like he always took the others, for being so damn smart, he was awfully dumb.

**Lyserg**

Lyserg knew that had they really broken out it would be Lydian's idea. Diethyl for the most part, followed rules, so long as they didn't manage to confuse him. Lyserg shook his head, looking at the path he was walking down. Morphine was floating near by, but she was looking around, rather then look at Lyserg. Lyserg also knew that Lydian would be up to old tricks...like murdering people.

"I've got to find them, morphine. Before Lydian gets Diethyl doing something he'll regret." Lyserg said to the fairy.

It was as difficult now as it had been then, knowing that Lydian was lying to Diethyl...only now without a voice to block them. Lyserg picked up his pace. He had to help Diethyl, then get Lydian locked back up. Even if it meant shattering Diethyl's world for the second time…no, third time. Lyserg briefly wondered if Diethyl could handle that.

Lyserg was so preoccupied that he didn't noticed a few of his friends happened to be in the area.

"HEY!"

Of course, being so lost in thought, he didn't hear them either. As such, he ignored it. It was probably for the worst.

"What's wrong with him?" Horo Horo asked looking after the British boy. "Has he gone deaf?"

"No. But he probably doesn't want to listen to your annoying voice."

"Why are you always so nasty."

"Because i can."

The other two people merely ignored Ren and Horo Horo's bickering. It was an everyday occurrence.

"Should we follow them?" The voice was cold, calm, and bored. " It might be fun."

"I don't know...maybe."

Yoh remembered the last time Lyserg had been preoccupied enough to ignore his friends, he had joined the X-laws not long after that. He was worried Lyserg may do something like that again. Yoh shook his head. Whatever he was doing, he would trust Lyserg...sometimes the best way to learn from a mistake was to live it.

"Well, I think I will." Hao replied looking at his younger brother. "It's just too boring around here."

"Will what?" Horo Horo asked just coming back into the conversation.

"Follow Lyserg."

"YEAH." Horo Horo agreed. "He may be hanging out with those X-law goons again..."

"The X-laws are dead." Hao reminded the blue-haired boy.

"**_No._**" Ren stopped the train of Yoh's thoughts, stopped and killed it, along with the conversation. "It's none of our business."

"Well, do what you want." Hao replied and walked off.

Yoh blinked and gave up on trying to figure out what he'd been thinking about, and followed his brother. "I've got to keep an eye on him, besides, as long as we're not seen what can it do?"

"Get us into something we have no business in!" Ren hissed but deciding he didn't trust Hao, followed.

**Diethyl and Lyserg**

Diethyl was looking over the city from the hill he had found. Lydian had wandered off again. Diethyl really was in no mood to look for him.

Why did I leave? Diethyl was getting a headache trying to figure it out. They weren't mean to me, I was kind of happy...why did i let Lydian talk me out of staying...? I do want to see Lyserg again...but... 

"Diethyl?"

Diethyl noticeably brightened. Diethyl stood up and turned toward Lyserg. "Hi."

Standing not more then a few feet away from each other, they did look alot like. Both had emerald eyes and hair, but Diethyl's was styled to frame one side of his face, and he had thin square shaped glasses. Diethyl was dress much like Lyserg, without the Sherlock cape, and the bow. Diethyl seemed a bit more fragile, if it were possible, then Lyserg. When he stood it was always with one arm wrapped around his waist. Unless he was holding something else.

"Where's Lydian?"

"Off. I don't feel much like looking for him. Why?"

"Has he done anything he shouldn't be...like hurting people."

Diethyl tilted his head with that ever present grin. "You know Lydian just as well as I do, Lyserg, of course he's been hurting people, there' s hardly anything i can do about that, try as I might."

Lyserg sighed. I know Lydian better then you do. " Well, if he comes back tell me okay? He should be back were people can watch him."

"Your going to turn us in?"

"No, just Lydian."

"Why?"

This is where explaining things to Diethyl gets a little difficult. Diethyl didn't know that hurting other people was widely considered wrong. where this belief had sprouted from, Lyserg didn't know. Luckily, Lyserg was used to explaining things like this to Diethyl.

"That's not right. People, decent people don't hurt others for fun. You don't, and I don't...Is it okay to know that Lydian is doing this? doing things like that."

Diethyl frowned for a moment. "But don't prisoners get punished, don't the guards enjoy that?"

Oh, boy. "Yes. But that's not right either."

"Why?"

Okay, think...don't lose your temper. "Because, those prisoners are people too. Lydian's not hurting criminals, is he?" Lyserg changed subjects knowing that he thought those criminals got just what they had comeing.

"No." Diethyl looked down.

"Then how is that okay?"

"It's not...but..."

"It's okay, we just have to find him?" Lyserg didn't want Diethyl to get hurt from this. "If you see him, you'll tell me, right?...Where's Itany?"

"Itany?" Diethyl blinked. "Oh, over there."

The tiny dragon spirit was laying on a branch. Lyserg was relieved to know Diethyl had not left her were ever they were staying. Lydian had turned on Diethyl once...He had been alone, of course, Diethyl had gotten Lydian back, as soon as he could walk again, Lydian had lied his way back to having Diethyl's trust.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Lyserg?"

"Yeah?" Lyserg turned toward is cousin.

"I think i know why Lydian wanted to leave..." Diethyl wasn't looking at his cousins face, he felt bad about even thinking of betraying his brother.

"Why did you?"

"To see you again." Diethyl looked back up at Lyserg, wishing he could figure out just what he wanted to do.

**_The next piece. I know, it's a little confusing, but it will make sense later. Hao's alive in this one. You probably won't see the girl chars. Well, until the next chapter. _**

**_Thanks to zeke yoh asakura: I hope it starts making some sense, soon._**

_**Zevy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_**This chapter is more focused on Diethyl and Lyserg...hope you like it.**_

**_Lyserg and Diethyl._**

"Why do you think Lydian left?"

Diethyl fidgeted. Lyserg sighed. It would have to wait. "Never mind, where have you two been staying?"

"Here and There." Diethyl waved absently. "Where ever Lydian thinks it's okay."

"Why..."Lyserg stopped. He shouldn't ask Diethyl to leave Lydian just yet. Not until he was certain Diethyl could handle that. Besides, Diethyl would be something to explain to his friends, I'm not sure if Diethyl wants to come back, not just yet...I want him back... 

"What?" Diethyl asked tilting his head again.

"Nothing. Just be careful. I have to get home, you should be getting back before Lydian realizes you've left..."Lyserg thought of something. "Don't tell him you've seen me."

"Why not?"

"Lydian doesn't like me very much." Lyserg told his Cousin. He hates me, because you listen to me...and how you feel about me. 

"Alright. But I don't know why...it's not like he'd do anything to you."

"Just don't." Lyserg stressed the point. He'd hurt you, if he knew i knew you were both here, he'd hurt you to keep me quiet. 

Diethyl fidgeted before walking closer to Lyserg, he leaned much too close for Lyserg's comfort, it sent his heart racing. "Why don't you come with me. Then it won't matter."

"I can't." Lyserg replied, he sounded honestly pained. It would make things worse for you. 

Diethyl gave Lyserg a sad looked and walked off. Itany jumped up and followed her keeper silently.

_**Yoh and Friends**_

"What was that?" Horo Horo chose to ask.

"A Friend?"

"It's none of our business." Ren had not dropped this view point, he had tried to stress the point but gave up.

Hao chose to say nothing, having heard the entire conversation, even the bits that the two Diethels had not said to each other. This certainly gave him something new to use against Lyserg.

"We should get back soon." Yoh reminded His brother. "We have to get up early."

"You made that up." Hao accused knowing he brother had a bad sense of time, and an even worse memory.

"No, really, now we do."

"What for?" Hao didn't really like his brother making plans, it would mean he would have to be nice...that wasn't something Hao as partially fond of, Yoh was the nice half.

"Your sister is going to give you more training if you get home late right?" Yoh asked Horo Horo who blinked then freaked.

Ren merely waved and walked off without explanation.

"What is so important?" Hao asked after the other two had left.

"We need to talk to Lyserg."

"About what, I thought you didn't want him to know about our spying." Hao pouted. He'd have to be nice. Worse to Lyserg, where was the fun in that, besides, the british Shaman was so fun to tease.

" I get the feeling that this is something he needs help with." Yoh replied shrugged and taking his brother's hand.

" Do have to stop teasing him?" Hao already knew the answer.

"Try, Please?" Yoh asked his older brother.

"I hate it when you say that." Hao muttered. the grinned. "Alright, but only for a little while."

_**Lyserg, Yoh, Hao.**_

Lyserg was groggy, when he came down to see who ever was banging on the door. He had been up wondering all night if Diethyl had told Lydian. though it was foolish. Diethyl usually did what Lyserg asked him to do. So why the stupid all nighter? Telling himself he was concerning, he was really scolding himself over not asking Diethyl to leave Lydian be...to come back with him. Chances were something may have been done that would get Diethyl into trouble.

"Yes...oh, hey, Yoh...Hao." Lyserg tolerated Hao now. Barely.

"Hey, Got time to talk for a while?"

"Yeah." Lyserg let them both in wondering what could have brought them here.

"Um, this is really strange, but you were talking to someone who looked like, you, and well, it looked like it was going to the wrong way." Yoh said knowing how the green-haired shaman would react. Almost.

Lyserg sat down rather harshly. "You heard that then?"

"Yeah." this made Yoh worry all the more, he had expected the dowser to reacted a bit more violently. "Who was that?"

"My cousin, Diethyl...He's...a bit off in the head." Lyserg replied.

"He's Crazy?" Even Hao had to raise his eyebrows at this, there had been nothing strange about his thoughts, they looped back sometimes, but that happened to everyone.

"Not Exactly. He's not mentally challenged either...anyway, I'd rather you stayed out of this. Diethyl's not dangerous but his Stepbrother, Lydian is."

"Dangerous?" It was Hao who asked this.

_**Diethyl and Lydian. (Back to the night before.)**_

Diethyl came home, in a better mood then he had been in for the last few days. Lydian noticed and wondered what he had been doing.

"Where were you?"

Keeping his promise to Lyserg he only told Lydian he had found a nice view, and looked at the stars and such. It gave Itany a chance to stretch her wings.

"Itany isn't real, you psycho."

"Really?" Diethyl got an amused look as he looked at the little dragon spirit perched on his arm.

"Of course." Lydian snapped losing his temper.

This made Diethyl think, and think very hard.

**_I said I wasn't certain if there were going to be pairs, but there are at least two. Oh, well. Anyway, some of the chars are probably a little off, or a lot off, but I'm trying. Well, I hope to have the next chapter finished soon. Zevy_******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**_The Chapters keep getting longer. Well, hopefully you like it. Sorry, about the long wait. Alot has been happening. I have to upload through school, our computer decided to be a pain._**

Diethyl could not sleep that night. For a number of reasons. He wondered if Lydian was only trying to bother him agian. He had said Itany wasn't real, she was. She was sitting down on the nightstand watching Diethyl, watching him watch her then the ceiling. He was confused agian, confused and worried. He need to talk to Lyserg...he would have to wait until the chance came back up. Diethyl had promised not to mention Lyserg to Lydian and he wouldn't.

Still, Lyserg was another reason he couldn't sleep. Lyserg had seemed concerned when he told Diethyl that he couldn't come with him. Why? Lydian had never tried to hurt Lyserg...though Lydian had hurt Diethyl, once. He'd had hurt him badly, but Diethyl could only remember waking up in the hospital. He'd been told that Lydian had done it, and Lydian had admitted...but otherwise, it was a black spot.

Diethyl turned his attention back to Itany.

What should i do? I can't go find him, he wouldn't like that much. Right now, i guess i should sleep.

Itany watched her keeper go to sleep, but she herself did not. She had learned not to trust Lydian. He simply was crazy.

**Lyserg, Yoh, Hao.**

"Dangerous?" Hao asked agian when the dowser didn't openly respound.

Should i tell them? It's really none of thier business. If I tell there's a chance that Diethyl will be hurt. Should Lydian find out. Lyserg fought with himself and lost, horribly. No, maybe they can help. Lydian doesn't like Shaman.

"Lydian would make a very good serial killer." Lyserg said it reluctently at first, momentarily forgetting they may not know what this meant.

"Serial Killer?"

"Some one who kills for the joy of it, and becuase they don't get caught. Reminds me of someone." Lyserg added trying not to glare at Hao, so instead the floor got the look. "He's tricking my cousin into beliveing he's his twin brother, a twin who died during birth. How Diethyl even knows about him..."

"Wait, how can he be fooled?"

"I told you Diethyl gets confused." Lyserg rolled his eyes. "It makes him difficult to handle."

"Handled How?" Hao couldn't help it.

"Don't you start," Lyserg warned him, Remembering that Hao can read thoughts. "your in no place to tell me..."

"He didn't mean anything." Yoh tried to stop the coming fight. "Confused...?"

"Diethyl has a hard time with facts that don't match up, if it contrdicts it's self, then he get lost. Sometimes what's said doesn't get to him. It takes a lot of patience to talk to him. Lydian took advatange of that, and got them both locked up when they were close to 13, Lydian is closer to 14, they decided It couldn't have been Diethyl who did it, so they let him live in...a home i guess."

"Did what?" Hao wanted to know.

"A home?" Yoh said this in unison it took Lyserg a moment to figure what was said, and by who.

"A murder, it's not anything of any importence, the weirdo was going to kill himself, but decided to let Lydian do it for him, Anyway, yes a home, i don't know how to explain it. with no one in our family able to take care of him, adult wise, they decided for the better that he should stay where he was. Lydian was thrown into a cell and the key was thrown away, i don't know how he got out."

"A Shaman could get out of something like that if they're powerfull...what?"Lyserg had shaken his head when Yoh tried to figure that out.

"Diethyl is a shaman, but Lydian isn't. He doesn't like shaman ethier...he hates Itany, Diethyl's guardian ghost."

"He's not a shaman?" Hao asked getting a plan in mind, more to the fact he was bored over the fact that it would help Lyserg.

"No, he's not. And don't kill him, at least, not until i can get Diethyl out of the way. He won't understand."

"Then make him." Hao said getting annoyed by this.

"You can't, I can't. Diethyl can't be talked to like That!"

"Okay, okay...so maybe we can't set the full truth out, but he can be told Lydian is a bad guy, Right?"

"Yeah, but it takes a lot, I can try agian, presuming I can find Diethyl without Lydian hanging around." Lyserg crossed his arms.

"Why does Lydian matter?" Both Twins were confused.

"If Lydian finds out that I'm here, then he may hurt Diethyl agian. It keeps me from going straight to the police."

"One thing, Lyserg," Hao had to ask. "Where you and Diethyl ever a couple? Oh, good." Hao was already changing his plans, this is going to be more fun then i thought. Lyserg's sudden blush had said everything.

**Lydian, Diehthyl.**

"No." Diethyl said crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving, you do as you like., I'm staying here."

"Why? Do you want them to find us?"

"Us, no. But then they're not looking for me are they? I'm sick of moving around. live with it or leave." Diethyl turned his back on Lydian, and walked out, Itany followed, having alreay hissed at the unknowing human. "I'm not a pyscho." this was added under his breath, "i just get confused." the door closed, and clicked shut.

Lydian clenched his teeth, Oh, great. Now what, I've got to keep moving...what's gotten into the little psycho. Lydian looked at the door his "brother" had left through. there may be a way to get him to go...but it won't be pretty.

**Yoh, Hao, Ren, Lyserg and Horo Horo.**

"What part of secret didn't you understand!" Lyserg demanded. " This isn't the best way to keep things from Lydian..."

"I know." Hao replied. "That's why i had Yoh tell them."

"YOU? You told them, after everything i told you..." Lyserg honestly thought he was going to have a mental breakdown, or a heart attack.

Yoh could only grin a bit sheepishly at the dowser's glare.

"It's part of my plan, now, there's something you need to do."

"Like What?"

"Find Diethyl, You can do that can't you?" Hao asked smirking.

Lyserg wasn't sure about this. "Why?"

"You still don't trust me?" Hao pouted.

"No." Lyserg answered.

Hao rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Argh, just do it, alright. My plans normally work out, look how close i was to being Shaman King."

"Alright," If this helps Diethyl, it won't be too bad, just remember that. "this had better not backfire on Diethyl."

"Protective Lover aren't you?"

"You didn't..." Lyserg would have rather kept that little bit secret... When did i say that bit out loud?

"You didn't." Hao said it sweetly. " I found out for myself."

"Your a bastard..."

"Anyway," Ren replied. " Who is this Lydian anyway?"

"Lydian is Diethyl's stepbrother, after my uncle remarried."

"We knew that, but why did he have to get married agian?"

"My aunt died in an accident on the way to the hostpital." Lyser g hestated. "She was going to have twins, or so i've always been told, but only Diethyl and his Father Survived...When Lydian heard that...well, he saw it as an oppertunity. Though he has to wear colored contacts, and dye his hair all the time. Diethyl wasn't going to know about his twin until he was older, but he found out somehow."

"Why wasn't he going to be told?"

"I don't see why that's importent."

"It might be. You said he gets confused, but they wouldn't just lock him up for that."

"They didn't lock him up, there just wasn't anyway one old enough, or alive, to take care of him after his Father passed on, or whatever happened to him, Lydian they locked away. He's the real crazy one."

"Why does Lydian have to Dye his hair?" Ren asked. "Couldn't he just leave it be, tell this Diethyl that he had dyed it?"

"I don't know." Lyserg thought a moment."In the Eight years he's been lying to Diethyl, and to a lot of other people i've never quite figured that out. I don't even know what color his eyes or hair is normally."

"Then how do you know he's dying it, dude?"

"He told me."

"Told you!"

"I told you, Lydian doesn't make much sense. But i've got to get him locked up before he does soemthing really bad to Diethyl...or kills any more people."

"Eight Years? That's a long time to keep a lie, and keep the facts straight." Yoh said.

"He doesn't." Lyserg glared at both the wall, then hao for blabing all this. " He only has to keep enough in line to get Diethyl to belive him, Diethyl knows he gets 'confused', the facts don't add up, he puts them off as something he's done, not something Lydian may have. The only thing Lydian has to be really careful about it Itany, Diethyl's Guardian Ghost, Lydian can't see her, but has to pretend he can."

"Why?" Horo Horo asked.

"I said this earler," Lyserg rolled his eyes, then bit down on his thumbnail, " He's pretending to be his twin brother, if they're twins then they should both be able to see spirits. If he says he can't, Diethyl will think on that. Diethyl's not stupid...he's really smart, he just doesn't think about things in the way everyone else does."

"Oh. Good." Ren sounded Sarcastic. "How are we supposed to tell him that his brother's a faker."

"Very carefully."

**Diethyl.**

He knew it was dangerous, and would very likly break his promise, but he wanted to think, and he hoped that maybe Lyserg would coem back and help to explain a few things that Diethyl himself didn't understand. Why had Lydian insisted that Itany wasn't real? was he really only annoy his brother, he did this sometimes, or had he been serious. What did it matter if they stayed or not? it wasn't like they were in any rush, if Lydian would stop hurting people.

Diethyl paced, "Why won't any of this make sense?" Diethyl asked the open air before crouching, hands on ethier side of his head. Diethyl stayed like that for a long time, trying to understand the senselessness of the questions he needed answers to, even when it rained for awhile.

**Lydian**

Lydian looked around and cursed Diethyl's name. He should have paid more attention last night, then he'd know were he was. He had to find the annoying bastard and 'convince' him that leaving was of his better interest. Lydian now wondered what could make Diethyl want to stay, to disagree with Lydian, even to snap at him, and went over thier last few conversations the ones he could remember.

"Itany." Lydian muttered and cliked his teeth. "Damn Shaman."

He'd made a mistake. A big one. Itany sometimes meant the world to Diethyl, by losing his temper and finally telling the little weirdo that she wasn't real had pushed him in the wrong direction. He had to find Diethyl and apologize, before he was found by someone else, who may clear thigns up. But then the chances he'd find another shaman were very slim.

**Diethyl**

Diethyl had no idea how much time had past, he didn't care. I'm not leaving until i figure this out. even if i takes me days to do so. Though it was annoying Diethyl to no end and it was tempting to just give up. Lydian's last conversation would come back and Diethyl would wonder agian. He knew he should get back but not until he found an answer without Lydian help.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe I don't know." Diethyl said not looking up, and tighting his hold on his hair, shaking his head slightly. "I can't figure it out."

"Maybe i can help." The voice was calm, if a little cold. " What's your name?"

"Diethyl Diethel." Diethyl looked up.

"Mine is Asakura Hao." Hao held out a hand, smileing. "I know a friend of yours, who's looking for you."

"Really?" Diethyl took the offered hand, not wanting to wait in the cold by himself any longer, but then Itany was there, wasn't she? Or was Lydian right and Itany was little more then a figment of Diethyl's imagination, his brother may only be trying to help..Diethyl just didn't know.

"Itany is real, as real as any spirit i've ever seen, and i've seen alot of them, why would someone lie to like that, Why would your brother?"

Hao looked geniunely concerned, Diethyl hestated only a moment.

"I guess your right."

Even Hao had to feel something. He really is easy to trick. Lydian probably doesn't have to try very hard. "Of course, Do you know what a Shaman is?"

"No."

"I'll tell you on the way back to my brother's and my house, okay? That will help clear things up."

"Alright."

**_WOW. A long chapter. and things start getting good...DIethyl gets to meet Hao, this won't go well for Lydian. Sorry for the really long lack of updates. Our internet had died on us...hopefully, i can update more, with school...and everything._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Almost this whole chapter takes place at Yoh and Hao's house, i'm putting the time, besides, it's mainly only Lyserg, Hao, Yoh and Diethyl in this one anyway._**

Diethyl had dozed off by the time Lyserg and the others got back, though Lyserg was upset becuase now undoubtly Lydian knew Diethyl wasn't going to be coming back.

"He knew anyway." Hao replied calmly, closing the book he'd been reading. "It was easy enough to get Diethyl to tell me alot of things. Though he is stubborn, wonder where he got that..."

Lyserg ignored the comment. "What did he tell you?"

"Lydian wanted to leave, Diethyl doesn't and says he won't." Hao replied, ignoreing the Annoyed tone in Lyserg's voice. " then we mainly discussed Shamanism on whole. Apperently Lydian said she wasn't real, called Diethyl a Pyscho, and that sent Diethyl up to the park for who knows how long."

"Park?"

"Yes. He doesn't know how long he had been there ethier, only it was a long time. He's upstairs right now."

"You had better not have lied to him." Lyserg glared decided to check on Diethyl himself.

"You certainly are a protecive lover." Hao told the dowser's retreating back.

"And stop saying that."

"Yoh?" Hao asked coming up behind his twin, as he was making dinner, after he said the other two had gone to sleep for the night. "He told me more then that. Diethyl really is easy to trick."

"Really, what did he tell you?" Yoh asked almost absentmindedly.

"Alot about lydian, most of which doesn't make any sense to me." Hao replied closing his eyes and resting his head on Yoh's shoulder. " Some things about himself, which are...interesting."

"Like what?"

"He tried to kill himself once." Hao stated it like it was only a interesing fact, and not as importenant or serious as it was.

Yoh dropped knife he'd been holding. " He what!"

Lyserg did find Diethyl sleeping, he must have spend hours in the cold, it was only just now turning into spring, and was lucky he wasn't sick. Still, Lyserg wondered just how much Diethyl told Hao. Lyserg lay besides Diethyl for a moment, after moving Diethyl's glasses, like they had when the two had only been 12. Back then, neither had really understood what had gone on, before they turned 13, Diethyl had been locked away, agian, and then Lyserg had gone into the shaman tournament, The dowser's eyes closed with out his permission.

"I think we need to talk to little Lyserg agian." Hao told his shocked brother. "And keep a close eye on Diethyl."

"Are you certian that's what he said?" For some reason, without even meeting Diethyl Yoh found this strange.

"Yes." Hao sighed annoyed. "He told me, after his father died, his stepmother blamed him alot, and he appernetly tried to."

"Did he say apperently?" Yoh asked as they moved to the other room, Hao sat down.

"That's the interesing bit." Hao replied, stretching on the couch. "He said that, and that he only what other people told him...I'm think there's something Lydian knows, ethier that or Diethyl really does get lost, really, really lost. Not a bad Shaman though."

"No, you promised. No more followers."

"I know. It was only a comment." Hao grinned. "Not bad looking ethier, but he's hell bent on Lyserg...pity."

"Hey."

** Next Morning.**

Diethyl woke up and wondered fo a moment where he was, and what he had done with his glasses. He stretched and nudge Lyserg who woke up a bit reluctently. Though it was late in the morning, meaning Lyserg had over slept. Diethyl brightened, and grinned in a way that he normally only did around people he truly trusted, **_(A/N: Lydian had only seen this grin when Diethyl was around Lyserg.)_** So that was who the long haired boy had said was looking for him.

"Hi."

"Hey, what were you doing in the park?"

"Trying to figure out why Lydian said that Itany wasn't real, and if she was or wasn't. But that's all cleared up now."

"Really?" Lyserg was still kind of groggy. But was glad Diethyl wasn't beating himself up to understand. "Oh, right, this Yoh's house. we should prbably go..."

"Where're my glasses?" Diethyl was squinting trying to see where they were.

"Up here, you feel asleep with them on."

"Oh, sorry." Diethyl apologized and took the glasses from lyserg so he could see farether then the hand infront of his face. Diethyl yawned agian and lay down, "That one boy said I could stay here, is he okay?"

"Yes." It was hard to say this without getting angry, of course Hao isn't a good person, but right now he's the best protection Diethyl has. Lydian...if I could i'd... 

"What?" A voice said by the door, causing Lyserg to go red, and Diethyl too turned. "If i'm not interupting anything, you should come down stairs." An evil grinned adorned the pyro's face.

"kay." Diethyl got up and stretched, not understanding why Lyserg looked so angry. "Problem?"

"No." Lyserg put on a smile for his cousin's sake.

Lyserg had to force himsefl not to get angry at Hao, who on yoh's orders, helped by not tempting an outburst. Diethyl did get lost easily, then he would get frusterated, and tugging on his bangs seemed relatively nice gesture to relive that frustration. Talking to him did take alot. Bringing of an Incident that both Asakuras wanted to know about Proved to be very difficult as Lyserg had not made it seem okay to talk about.

"Um..."Diethyl said and shifted slightly, before answering. "Told him yesterday."

Lyserg did not look to please to hear this, nor did he want to discuss the matter. However this put Diethyl on edge to a point he refused everyone, have overwhelmed himself with trying to figure out who to listen to.

"Diethyl, There are some books on Shamanism in the other room, why not go and read one for a little while?" Yoh suggested.

Lyserg looked ready to complain but agreed and nodded with a forced grin at Diethyl who got up, and went into the living room to find these books. Diethyl could handle that but, he simply had a hard time when things got touchy, where the views of the ones he trusted conflicted, confusing him on what he should do.

"Your not helping." Hao said straight off. "I need to know excatly what happened to put the peices together."

"What's there to ask!" Demadned Lyserg quietly. "His stepmother shouted all the time after Uncle died, Diethyl got cunfused, didn't know what to do, so when she went to check on him, she found him sitting in his own blood, he's lucky to be alive."

"He told it a little differently. He doesn't remember what happened." Hao said calmly. "I think Lydian plays a bigger role in this, and if we can figure it out, it will help break the lies he's been told for the past 8 years."

"Differently?" Lyserg blinked. "The only thing that no one made any sense of was the weapon he used, there weren't any, none that could be found..."

"And you still think that Diethyl did it himself? Slashed his wrist then managed to hide the knife? Would Diethyl even know, in his confuseion, that doing such a thing would kill him, would that option had been clear to him, you know him better then i do, Lyserg. So think, does any of this make any sense?"

Lyserg stopped to think a moment. As much as he hated Hao, he had a point. Something didn't fit." Okay, so something's a bit off,everythign about Diethyl takes a lot of thought..."

"As much as i don't like you, Lyserg, i'm going to say this to try and help. If you don't get the truth out of him now, he'll forget, and let what ever lie he's been told rewrite the memory, you wouldn't belive just how easy it is to do, i've done it before." Hao said it sounding a bit miffed.

Lyserg glared, but looked over his shoulder. "Diethyl?" He got up, if he was going to ask, then he would do so without someone He didn't feel comfortable around, it would not help Diethyl remember.

"Yeah." Diethyl looked up from the book he was reading looking a bit amused. "This makes no sense what so ever. But i'm trying..is somethign wrong?"

"Yes." Lyserg would not waste time, nor give Diethyl the chance to run away. "Diethyl, what excatly happened when your mother found you, you remember don't you?"

"Not Really," Diethyl answered turn back to the book.

"Diethyl, What happened?" This was going to get nasty Lyserg knew it, He took the Book from Diethyl taking away a route of escape.

"I don't really remember. I woke up, Mom was screeching at me, i woke up agian in the hospital, with some people telling me i was going to go away from home for a little while, to get better."

"Diethyl what really happened? Your mother never screamed at you."

Diethyl looked down and shook his head. He was not going to talk anymore, Lyserg had to make him give the explianation agian. and agian. Until it made sense, until he got what he needed. It hurt Diethyl and it hurt himself, but, Hao had been right, the real memory would be erased for the more comforting lie he had been told.

**Flashbackk**

"Dian, what's ya doing..." Diethyl had started to ask, before seeing the knife. "You not supposed to have that."

Lydian glanced over his hsoulder at his brother, look of rage on his face. "Don't you dare tell mother!"

"Your not supposed to have Sharp Things!" Diethyl said it agian and hopped down off the bed, behind which Lydian was sitting.

Downstairs, Lydian's mother, and Diethyl's Stepmother, was talking to a friend of the families.

"Is Diethyl taking his okay?"

"Mostly. It's still ard explain why his father isn't coming back, but he's alright."

"DId they find out what happened?"

"No." She glanced up stairs, when she heard a crash, and a shout. "I should go check on them."

"Get off me!" Diethyl Shouted at Lydian.

"Your going to go and tattle."

"Mom said you can't have those!" Diethyl told his brother, wondering what was so wrong. Rules were Rules."So get off me."

"Promise me you won't tell, or i'll cut you."

"No." Diethyl replied. "I won't promise that, you know what happens when we break rules."

"What happens when you break rules, my mother couldn't care less about me."

"She's my mom too." Diethyl snapped

"No she's not, your mother died in an acciden before you were born, mostly, i heard _him_ Say it."

"That's not True!" Shoving up on Lydian suddenly, causing the knife to slip..slip and slive into Diethyl's hand and wrist.

Lydian looked pretrifed. He got up, and left Diethyl hiding the kife under the floorboards, and scrambling under the bed Diethyl could hear the shuffling noises. His mother was coming...Diethyl had passed out by now, and lay making weak noise on the floor. Lydian wanted nothing to do with this...

"Diethyl?Call an Ambulence!" Mother said in shocked, automatically putting pressure on the wound, below it, and craddling the tiny boy. "Diethyl wake up, baby, Wake up...Lydian, what happened? Lydian!"

Diethyl woke up enough to see a hazy image of his mother, and something leaving, before his mother started talkign to him agian.

"It's okay, Baby, It's okay."

Diethyl could not remember ever being called that again.

**End of Flashback**

**Lydian.**

Without Diethyl around, Lydian saw no reaosn to dye his hair, and could not keep those contacts in a moment longer. Should he find his delusoinal step brother agian, he would simply say he had changed his appearence. His hair was once agian the snowy white his mother had loved so much, and his eyes the same Dark Sapphire blue his father's had been. It would have made Lydian sick if he were already feed up with the whole experience of dye his hair and taking in and out those contacts.

**Hao, Yoh and Lyserg**

"Something still doesn't fit." Hao told yoh after hearing the real Memory from Lyserg, before the two had left for Lyserg's apartment.

"Really?" Yoh said absentmindedly. "It made sense to me, harmless really."

"Lydian isn't harmless." Hao replied. "I've lived with Humans alot longer then you have and Yoh, people can be born bad."

"Oh? Like you?"

"No." Hao replied, thinking about something. "That's Different! Besides, my point is sometimes something happens young, i sused to be be healer, people brought thier kids to me to chase away demons, when a good deal of the time they're were any."

"So?" Yoh still did not seem interested in what his brother had to say.

"As i was saying, something,..actually killing an animal, witnessing a death, People are killers, that's how we used to live, Yoh, sometimes that instint isn't wiped by this kind of comfort." Hao replied this time eblowing his twin. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Yoh replied rubbing his now sore side. "I heard you. I've learn to multi-task. Something Anna pushed on me i guess."

"Good, so then does part of this not make much sense?"

"Not Really, I mean it makes sense to me," Hao sighed irritated, when Yoh said this. "Two kids nethier really trying to hurt they other, but one not wanting to get into trouble, it was an accident."

"You need to be a little more distrusting, Yoh, or it's going to get you hurt." Hao told his twin wrapping his arms around him. "I can't let that happen."

"Well, then Explain what's so wrong about it?"

"Lydian, i think, likes blood, but we're going to need little Lyserg to confirm that."

"Why are you so interested in this?"

"He's human, a human who hurts Shaman, i managed to get that out of Diethyl." Hao smirked. "Time for a Shaman to hurt him back."

"Oh." Was all Yoh said.


End file.
